Before the leave
by Owanosegirl
Summary: Before the Shinoa squad's leave for Sanguinem to rescue Guren and Mirai, Mika gets a little drink.
Notes:

It's basically my headcanon on what Mika and Yuu were doing in the shed and why they were late.

After his breakfast with the others, Yuu went back to his and Mika's shared bedroom to pack. The latter's bag, already set, had been put next to the door. Yuu took his back and started his packing. It was finally the big day. Today they were leaving for Sanguinem, the vampire capital, to rescue Mirai, Kimizuki's younger sister. And also find Guren and get him back to his normal self. They had all agreed to meet at 9h00 at the seaside. It was currently 8h45. They had only 15 minutes to gets ready and go meet with the squad on the beach.

"...Yuu-chan..." said a tiny bashful voice. Yuu put his bag, with his sword on top of it, next to Mika's. He then walked to the bed and looked at his friend. The blonde was sitting on his bed with his legs falling from it, his deep ruby eyes were looking down, and a slight blush was coloring his cheeks. Yuu also noticed that he was fidgeting a little, his clenched fists sitting on his laps. "I kind of hate having to ask you about this... But... It's just that... I'm getting a little thirsty..." he muttered, still not looking up at Yuu. "Oh, sure," Yuu said back, giving him a warm smile. He sat down on the bed, his legs tucked under him. He was not nervous, not at all. After all, they did this countless times in the past four months, he knew exactly what to expect. Besides that, he trusted Mika. He knew that he would never hurt him. And he could not understand why he though that he was bothering whenever he asked him for blood. He didn't mind letting him drinking his blood, as long as he was with him, safe and sound. If it could make Mika survive, then he could have his blood whenever and as much as he needed.

Mika went to sit on Yuu's laps and the latter pushed the collar of his sweater on the side, exposing his neck and shoulder so that the other to drink more easily. Yuu brought one arm around Mika's waist and put his free hand to his head, holding him close. The vampire buried his head in his friend neck, intoxicated by this sweet fragrance. A sweet mix of flowers, slightly fruity, and a bit sugary. An aroma both appetizing and comforting. The sweet perfume of Yuu's blood. The burning in his throat intensified, his fangs were throbbing. This smell... This absolutely delightful aroma... It was really amazing... The temptation was too strong. He couldn't hold back his thirst for blood any longer. He took Yuu in a tight embrace and leaned closer to his neck. Gently, he bit into the soft skin, between Yuu's neck and his shoulder. Closing his eyes, he began to drink.

Yuu felt a sharp pain in his neck, at the spot where Mika bit him. He tensed a little, slightly loosening his embrace on the other. But after only a few seconds, the slight pain vanished, substituted by a pure blissful feeling. A pleasant, yet indescribable feeling. Like tiny sparks of pleasure running through every single nerve of his body. He relaxed and began to gently stroke Mika's hair. He always did this when Mika was feeding, comforting him, telling him that everything was alright, that he did not have to worry, or to hold back. Yuu closed his eyes while his friend was drinking, calmly listening to the symphony of their hearts beating in unison. The comforting sound that was the proof that Mika was very much alive. And he would do anything he could to make sure that it stay like this. He would do anything to protect him.

Immediately, Mika felt a feeling of pure relief running through his whole body. He drank in small sips, being careful to not drink too greedily, he did not want to hurt Yuu by drinking too much of his blood. The warm blood flowed through his dry throat, soothing his thirst with each tiny sip. And the sweet, fruity flavour of Yuu's blood exploded in his mouth, making his buds sing in pleasure. This taste... This absolute sweetness... It was amazing... So delicious... So amazingly delicious. He loved this flavour. He absolutely loved it. It was without any doubts the best thing he had ever tasted. Anyone else's blood would taste awful compared to this delicacy. He took the time to savour, not wasting a single drop. It was divine. So tasty and totally refreshing...

But that moment of ecstasy was only short-lived. True to his words, Mika only drank a little, and in barely one minute, he already got his fill. Carefully, he removed his fangs from Yuu's neck, trying not to hurt him too badly, a faint sigh of relief escaping his lips. He then licked the two puncture wounds to catch any remaining drop of blood. He pulled back, his breath heavy, his cheeks bright red, his eyes half-closed, a thin stream of blood flowing from the side of his mouth. Still blushing, Mika turned his head away and wiped the blood from his mouth with his hand. He leaned against Yuu, his head resting on the latter's shoulder. "Thanks, Yuu-chan," Mika said in a tiny voice. Yuu smiled sweetly at him, still petting his head. "It's nothing."

Yuu laid down on the bed, bringing Mika along with him, and said in a gentle voice:" I've really missed you, Mika.  
"I've missed you too, Yuu-chan... I've really missed you... All these years..." Mika muttered in a small, sleepy voice, having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, and then Yuu spoke: "We should go join the others. They're surely waiting for us at the beach."  
No reaction.  
"Huh? Mika?"  
Still nothing.  
He looked down at him. Mika's eyes were closed, his breathing calm and steady, a slight smile on his lips. He looked really peaceful. It didn't take long for Yuu to realize that his friend was asleep, using him as a pillow. Well, it didn't really bothered him. Except that, they had to leave. The others were surely waiting for them. But, on the other hand, he looked so peaceful, he didn't have the heart to wake him up.

Maybe they could stay like that for a little while... It was nice... Really nice...


End file.
